


Christmas in Central Park

by PenguinLover1098



Category: The penguins of Madagascar Jessie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: Jessie Crossover





	Christmas in Central Park

"Great, now I'm sick," Private complained.

"It's your fault, you wouldn't let us go find his girlfriend," Kowalski said.

"Wait, Skipper has a girlfriend." Stewart asked.

"But out Stewart!" Skipper and Julien snapped.

"Mort get off of Julien's feet and why is Skipper crying?" Emma asked.

"Mort is actually accidentally glued to Julien's feet because of something Rico did, and Skipper can't stop crying because they won't let him go find his girlfriend." Kowalski explained.

"What did Rico do?" Marlene asked.

"He accidentally glued Mort to Julien's feet, he was trying to trick Skipper into kissing Annabel under-"

"Don't. Say. It." Skipper snapped.

"Pfft really?" Marlene asked.

"Yep. He was listening to One Direction when he got the idea to -"

"We do not discuss that. Ever. Got it?" Skipper snapped at Kowalski. Kowalski flinched a bit at Skipper's outburst but decided to drop it, assuming he was missing his girlfriend.


End file.
